The End of the Road
by LegyLuva
Summary: [Complete] Ok, this is the follow up to 'Legolas' Journey'. Legolas has to choose between what his heart wants and what his lovers heart wants. What will he choose? Please R & R.
1. The beginning of the end

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Tolkein owns.

****

Summary: This is the follow up story to Legolas' journey. You don't have to have read that story if you don't want but it will give you a bit of background knowledge to how Legolas and Nildoliel met. You can probably understand this without having to read that though. 

Anyway, in this story Legolas' heart is tested. He has to choose between his own love for Nildoliel and what Nildoliel really wants. What will he choose? 

Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think in a review. Constructive criticism and future ideas are very much appreciated. OK, so here goes....

****

The end of the road

It had been several years since Nildoliel had promised to leave her home in Lothlorien to live with Legolas in Mirkwood. Legolas felt so lucky having found someone like her: someone willing to give up her home so that she could be with him. She was kind, beautiful and loved him more than anything in the world. And he loved her back.

Not one day in the past five years had they spent one night apart. Their love still remained as powerful and if anything it had grown stronger over the years. As Nildoliel learnt of Legolas habits she only grew to love him more. Nildoliel was perfect and Legolas couldn't think of one thing that he disliked about her. Legolas often sat and wondered why she was with him. Out of very elf she could have chosen, she chose him and that scared him sometimes. What if it was all to go wrong? What if she suddenly decided that he wasn't good enough for her anymore? Legolas had asked Nildoliel about this and she had reassured him that she could never love anyone the way she loved him. He believed her. 

*~*~*~*~*

Nildoliel was stood perfectly still on the balcony of their room looking out over the tops of the golden trees of Mirkwood. She and Legolas lived in a fairly small 'castle' style building in the centre of Mirkwood. It had a few rooms, which were mainly for Legolas, Thranduil and his company. Legolas and Nildoliel shared a room but they also had their own private rooms, which were hardly ever used. Nildoliel loved it here. Since she had moved here she enjoyed the closeness that everyone shared with each other. Although the majority of elves lived just outside the grounds to Thranduil's home, you were never lonely. 

Legolas crept up silently and gently kissed her on the neck. 

"Hello." She greeted him turning around to look into his bright blue eyes. "How was your hunting trip?"

"Oh it was fine." Came his reply. He kissed her again on the lips. "Imcairion brought a friend of his along. He's called Vecamion. We are going hunting again tomorrow and they are coming back for supper. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course it is ok with me." She said smiling at him. "I welcome any of your hunting friends any time you know that." She walked off into the bedroom with Legolas following behind. 

"I love you, you know that?" Legolas said sitting next to her on the bed. 

"And I love you too." She replied turning to face him. She kissed him gently on the lips and ran her fingers through his long blonde hair. 

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Nildoliel pulled away and gave permission for them to enter. It was one of their maids bringing clean sheets for the bed. 

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "I didn't realise there was anyone in here." She blushed slightly. 

"That is ok." Nildoliel reassured her. "I have some business to attend to and was just leaving anyway." She kissed Legolas once more on the cheek and then left the room. 

Legolas knew she was going to see Celebgrodiel. She was a friend of Nildoliel's and they spent an hour or so together every afternoon. Nildoliel had made friends quickly when she came to live in Mirkwood. She now had many friends but Celebgrodiel was her closest friend. 

Nildoliel left the room as Legolas chose some clothes and then went next door to bath whilst the maid cleaned the room. Legolas took off his hunting clothes and had a long warm bath in the beautiful elvish bathroom. He loved to lie here at the end of a long day amongst the exquisite elvish designs and reflect upon the day's events. 

Today he lay thinking about Nildoliel and the first time he had seen her; her beautiful hair flowing behind her along with her pearly white dress whilst the waters of the River Anduin splashed at her feet. He had fallen in love with her then and was overcome with delight when she said she would move to Mirkwood to live with him.

Legolas got out of the bath, dressed and after taking a quick walk around the grounds he went to meet Nildoliel outside the great hall for their supper. She looked beautiful, stood by the doors greeting people whilst she waited for him.

So? What did you think? Did you like it? No? Whatever you though let me know in a review. They really do make me happy knowing that you took time out to read my story when there are so many others on ff.net well worth reading. Thank you all. 


	2. Mixed feelings

Here's my second chapter. This story doesn't seem too popular but I'll carry on oblivious. Anyway, enjoy...

Legolas, Imcairion and Vecamion walked backed to the palace in high spirits after the exhilarating hunting trip. They talked about their day and how much they had enjoyed each other's company. 

It wasn't long before they were making their way down to the great halls for supper, after having changed and cleaned up. As usual, by the entrance, stood Nildoliel. She greeted Legolas with a kiss as her bright eyes locked with Vecamion's dark meaningful look. Then they went inside for the food.

Legolas and Nildoliel usually sat at a small table with the king and his company but for today their table had been extended for an extra two. Nildoliel and Legolas sat side by side whilst Vecamion and Imcairion sat opposite. Nildoliel couldn't help but notice how handsome Vecamion looked, with his long dark hair framing his perfectly shaped face. She pulled her eyes away and looked down at her meal. 

The meal was delicious and all four elves thoroughly enjoyed it. After several drinks and many songs Vecamion and Imcairion headed home. Nildoliel and Legolas headed back to their room.

"Vecamion seems very nice." Nildoliel began a conversation. "How long has Imcairion known him? I've never heard either of you mention him before."

"Vecamion only moved to Mirkwood recently." Came Legolas short reply. "He hasn't been here long."

"Where did he live before? What made him move?" Nildoliel asked curiously. "I haven't seen him around before. Did he move here alone?" 

"I really do not know all of the details." Legolas replied turning to look at her. "Why all of the questions?"

"Oh," Nildoliel realised that she must have seemed over enthusiastic. "I was just curious that's all."

*~*~*~*~*

Nildoliel was sat upon a patch of neatly cut grass when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the handsome frame of Vecamion framed against the sun. She shielded her eyes with her hand and stood up to greet him. 

"Hello again."

"Hello Nildoliel, I was just looking for Legolas." Vecamion told her why he was here. "Do you know where he might be?"

"More than likely in the castle." She replied. "I was just heading back, would you like to walk with me?"

Without answering, Vecamion held out an arm for her to link. She took it after several seconds of staring, realising that it would be rude not to. They walked silently back to the castle only sharing a few words but still enjoying each other's company. Nildoliel led him to where Legolas was and after he kissed her lightly on the cheek she headed for Celebgrodiel's. 

*~*~*~*~*

That afternoon, in the brief time that Nildoliel had been in Vecamion's company, she had felt happy and alive. She had a perfect life and was very happy with Legolas but whilst she was with Vecamion she felt different. Legolas she loved deeply and would never do anything to hurt him.

That afternoon she had found out that Vecamion had moved from Rivendell to live in Mirkwood as his home held too many bad memories for him. This was his home now and in the few words that he and Nildoliel had exchanged earlier, she had learnt that he was happy here. She pushed the feeling that she had in stomach to the back of her mind and told herself that she had probably just found another good friend. 

*~*~*~*~*

So, there was my second chappie. Please review. Sorry it was only a short chapter. 


	3. A Dangerous Kiss

Hi again. This doesn't seem like a very popular story at the moment but I'm going to carry on regardless lol. If you read it then please please review. They do mean a lot to me. Thank you. Here is the third chapter. 

During the following two weeks Nildoliel couldn't stop thinking about Vecamion. Whilst she lay in bed next to Legolas at night she thought of what Vecamion was doing and who he was with. She was overcome with guilt and felt terrible every time Legolas told her how much he cared for her. She couldn't understand what made her feel like this. Legolas was handsome, caring and loved her greatly so why did she feel this way about Vecamion? What did he have that Legolas didn't? She didn't know the answers to any of these questions and tried to forget about how she felt, but she couldn't.

*~*~*~*~*

It was lovely sunny day and the sun shone in lines through the gaps of the trees. Nildoliel was walking peacefully through the castle grounds. She heard a twig snap behind her and spun around to find Vecamion standing there. 

"Oh, Legolas will be gathering his hunting thing if you want to go to meet him." She told him.

"I didn't come here to see Legolas. I want to talk to you." Vecamion's voice was deep and powerful.

Nildoliel stood staring at his handsome features. What did he want to see her for? She stood, not knowing what to say first. Vecamion walked slowing up to her.

"You're very beautiful you know?" Vecamion ran a finger through her blonde hair. 

Her heart was beating quickly inside her chest. She stared into his eyes wanting to turn away but enjoying this moment with him. Slowing he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. As his soft lips touched hers she closed her eyes. He smelt clean and fresh. 

She pulled away and turned around not wanting to look at him again. She touched her lips with her fingers and turned her head to talk to him without seeing his dark eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Her vice was unsteady. "I can't. I love Legolas." 

She walked quickly away heading back to the castle hoping that he didn't follow her. He didn't. Her last statement of her love for Legolas was said more to convince herself than stop Vecamion. Her hands had began to shake and she ran quickly up to her private room; down the corridor from their shared bedroom. 

She ran inside, locked the door and collapsed onto the bed. She felt a mixture of excitement, fear and guilt all at once. Her feelings overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes softly to think. She felt as though she had betrayed Legolas. Nothing had happened but she had wanted it to. Her wanting to respond to Vecamion's kiss was worse than her not wanting to but doing so anyway. Why had she felt that way? Why had Vecamion's kiss moved her in such a way that she felt she had betrayed Legolas with every corner of her heart? He loved her and didn't deserve to be treated like this. 

*~*~*~*~*

There was a knock on the door. Nildoliel wiped the tear from her cheek and gave permission for them to enter. It was Legolas. He had been worried about her as she hadn't been to visit Celebgrodiel, and it wasn't like her to miss her daily visit. 

"I was just feeling a bit down that is all." She lied to Legolas. 

"Are you sure you are ok?" He was worried about her.

"Yes I told you I am fine." She snapped at him. His kind nature was making her feel even guiltier then she already did. 

"I am sorry." She apologised. "I did not mean to worry you."

"There is no need to apologise." He came to sit by her side. "You know you can talk to me if there is something troubling you."

"I know but I am fine honestly." 

Satisfied with her explanation he left her to be alone in her room. No sooner had he left, Nildoliel crept from her room and headed towards Vecamion's home, a short walk away. 

By the time she arrived at Vecamion's, her hands were shaking terribly. She still wasn't quite sure what she was doing here but she knew that she had to talk to him. She was standing staring at the window to his room, considering her greeting to him, when she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Vecamion, he had a habit of appearing suddenly behind her. 

"I didn't expect to see you again today." He began before she could speak. "Please, before you say anything please listen to me."

"No, you have to listen to me and I have to say this before I change my mind and loose the nerve to say it." Nildoliel interrupted him. "What happened earlier was a bad thing and it shouldn't have happened. I have never loved anybody as much as I have loved Legolas and I cannot hurt him. I gave up a lot to be with him and I promised him that my love would remain true forever. And it will." As she spoke she looked deep into his eyes. 

"I know that." Vecamion assured her. "And that is why I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have done what I did and I do not want to hurt Legolas anymore than you do. He is a good friend and I am sorry for causing you this pain."

"I forgive you." Nildoliel said with a small smile. "I do like you but I love Legolas. I hope that we can still be friends and I ask that this does not affect your friendship with Legolas either."

"It will not." Vecamion once again assured her. "As I said, Legolas is a good friend and he is lucky to have you." Vecamion reached down and took hold of Nildoliel's hand. As he spoke he gently stroked her fingers with his own. 

"I...I must be getting back." Nildoliel hated to leave but the longer she stayed the harder it would be. It would be hard enough having to see Legolas with Vecamion from now on and not be able to tell anyone else how she felt. At least Vecamion understood. She turned to leave. 

Nildoliel had only made two small steps away from Vecamion when she turned around. She went back to him with one stride and before he realised what was happening she kissed him slowly on the lips. They pulled away, looking closely at each other before kissing again. 

Please let me now what you think. If you think I should give it up and concentrate on my other stories then I won't be offended but I'd like to know. Thanks again. 

LegyLuva xxx


	4. The Truth Revealed

Hi again. Sorry for taking so long in updating this story. I've been rally busy with my other stories and then I've been on holiday and such. Anyway, it's here now and I hope you haven't forgotten about it. Please let me know what you think in a review. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

****

The Truth Revealed

Nildoliel was back in the bedroom she shared with Legolas. She was sat on the bed, then she was walking around impatiently and now she was sanding on the balcony. This was where she liked to stand and think. It was almost time for supper and she would have to go downstairs to meet Legolas. What was she going to do? Would she tell him everything? That would upset him and she hated to hurt him. Or would she continue to hide her feelings from him? But in the long run that could hurt him even more. 

Nildoliel knew that she couldn't push her feeling for Vecamion away any longer. As much as she loved Legolas, she couldn't stay with him and deceive him like this. It would hurt at first but the wound would eventually heal with time. 

But how could she tell him? How could she turn around and tell the prince that she still loved him dearly but she also loved somebody else just as much, if not more? How could she tell him that after years of living with him, giving up her home in Lothlorien to live with him here, she was just going to leave him? 

There were so many questions swirling around in her mind. Occasionally she would head towards the door having made a decision on what to do, only to turn around as her hand touched the door, and go back to her endless questions. At last she couldn't stall meeting Legolas for supper any long. She had not yet reached a decision on what to do but she had decided that she would sleep on it and talk to Vecamion tomorrow.

*~*~*~*~*

Nildoliel left early the next morning, satisfying Legolas with a quick explanation. She told him she was going to see Celebgrodiel. She told him that they hadn't seen each other as much as they'd have liked lately and they were going to spend the day together. Legolas was satisfied with this and had planned to spend the day with Thranduil, his father. 

Nildoliel headed straight for Vecamion's home and found him doing archery practise in a small clearing. They walked a small way into a cluster of trees before they stopped to talk. They didn't want to be seen or heard by anyone else. They sat down on the trunk of a dead tree that had fallen down several springs ago.

"I have to talk to you." Nildoliel stated the obvious. "It is driving me mad not being with you and treating Legolas this way. He deserves better. I cannot continue to hurt him without him knowing and I do not know how to tell him."

"I will talk to him if you think that will be the better option." Vecamion suggested. 

"No." Nildoliel touched his arm softly. "This is something I must do."

Nildoliel and Vecamion spent most of the day talking. The conversation never strayed far from the subject of Legolas and occasionally Nildoliel would wonder whether or not to not tell Legolas at all and force herself to forget about her feelings for Vecamion. But then she would look into his eyes and he gave her the feelings she first had with Legolas. Except stronger. And it made her feel warm throughout. She hated herself for feeling this way. Why couldn't she be happy with Legolas? He was more than she ever hoped for. More than most hoped for. So why did she feel this way about another? She was more than happy being with Legolas, but the feeling that were building up inside her made her feel as thought she would burst if she didn't decide soon. 

So the decision was made. She had no other choice.

If she left Legolas she would hate herself forever for hurting him, but his pain would eventually disappear. If she stayed she would hate herself forever and her pain would never die. The guilt for loving another would be unbearable. Legolas deserved better. 

Before either of them realised it, it was time for Nildoliel to leave. They kissed each other before going their separate ways. 

*~*~*~*~*  


Legolas had decided to surprise Nildoliel. He would meet her at Celebgrodiel's and walk her to supper. He had missed her today and it would be nice to walk with her. When he arrived Celebgrodiel told him that Nildoliel had never been to see her. 

Thinking nothing of it Legolas when to find her. He guessed that she had changed her mind at the last minute and hadn't wanted to interrupt him whilst he was with his father. He wouldn't have minded but it didn't matter now anyway. He would still surprise her but he just hoped he found her before she headed back for supper. 

Legolas did find Nildoliel. She was in a small cluster of trees with Vecamion. As he was about to walk up and greet her, she had leaned forward and placed a slow lingering kiss on Vecamion's lips. 

His soft elvish footsteps had kept his presence a secret. 


	5. Letting You Go

Hi. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. It got off to a slow start but you all made me very happy with each review. Sorry to say that this is the last chapter. It wasn't a particularly long story but I hope you've enjoyed it. 

****

Letting you go

Nildoliel walked back to the castle, alone. She stopped off at the shared bedroom on the way down to supper. She had to freshen up before she met Legolas but she was already late. Legolas would be waiting for her. 

As she flung open the bedroom door she was surprise to find Legolas sitting on the bed. 

"Oh, Hello." She greeted him surprised to find him here. "Are you not going down to supper?"

"No, I am not hungry. I think I will stay here tonight."

"Are you feeling all right?" She asked concerned.

"Erm. Oh yes I'm feeling fine." He answered after a long pause. "You go down and have something to eat. Please apologise for my absence. I will be fine."

"Ok." Nildoliel knew better than to push Legolas into answer a question he didn't want to. Had he guessed? No he couldn't have done. How could he? She was being silly. She would just go down and pretend everything was all right.

Nildoliel left for supper hoping with all her heart that Legolas hadn't guessed. It was bad enough her telling him. If he had found out himself she would feel guiltier still if that were possible. 

*~*~*~*~*

Nildoliel couldn't enjoy her meal. She couldn't stop thinking about Legolas. Twice as many questions were spinning in her mind afterwards than before she had left the room. 

She pushed open the door to the room quietly hoping that Legolas would be asleep. Instead he was stood on the balcony looking out over the top of Mirkwood. He never turned around to greet her but he knew that she had entered the room. It was as though she wasn't even there.

"Are you feeling any better?" Nildoliel eventually broke the silence; her voice shook despite her trying to sound confident. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas turned his head slightly to look at her hand before pulling away. As he did so a single tear fell onto her fingers.

"Legolas?" Her voice could barely be heard. There was no reply. "Legolas please tell me what is the matter."

He turned to face her now. The tears from his face were no longer there and he smiled slightly at her. He ran his soft fingers through her hair and kissed her gently on the cheek. Then he turned and walked away from her.

He sat down on the bed, knowing that she would follow and sit next to him. Guessing what he wanted, she followed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was Legolas' turn to break the silence. His voice was shaking yet his face looked calm. 

"Tell you what?" Nildoliel knew the answer before she asked the question. 

"If...If you don't...love me anymore then I'd rather you left than stay because...because you feel you have to." Legolas could no longer keep his voice steady. His face showed the pain he felt in his heart. 

Nildoliel had hurt him. He didn't blame her, or Vecamion, but he blamed himself. He should have noticed if Nildoliel wasn't happy. Why hadn't he noticed? He should have known that it was too good to be true. Why would a beautiful elf like Nildoliel want to be with him? 

"Legolas, I don't know what you are talking about." He couldn't know. He couldn't have found out. She was going to tell him.

"Nildoliel, I saw you with Vecamion this afternoon." He placed a finger to her lips as she tried to speak. She had to listen first. "I do not hate you. How could I? I love you more than anything. But you cannot stay with me if you are not happy. I would rather you left me than stay and be unhappy." 

"Legolas, I am not unhappy. I love you. I always have." Nildoliel wanted Legolas to understand.

"Please?" Legolas interrupted her. "If you loved me then you wouldn't feel this way about anyone else. The way I don't feel this way about anyone else." 

"But I do..."

"Listen Nildoliel. I do not blame you or hate you and I do not blame or hate Vecamion. But you cannot stay. I will not allow you to stay and be unhappy, no matter how sorry for me you feel." Legolas' hands were shaking. "I am letting you go Nildoliel. You can't choose who you fall in love with. I love you and would rather have you happy and without me than trapped here. Please, go."

She didn't know what to say. If he just got angry with her, if he shouted at her, then maybe she would feel better. But Legolas had never shouted or been angry with anybody. She had never even seen him upset before. He hadn't deserved this.

"Legolas I am so sorry." Nildoliel made one last attempt to apologise before she left. 

"I know you are." Legolas' voice wasn't as shaky but his face still showed the pain. "And I will always love you Nildoliel, no matter where you are, but I understand that you cannot stay here. As I said, you can't choose who you fall in love with"

Slowly she stood up and made her way towards the bedroom door. "I will always love you too Legolas." With that she left. She left behind her old life and entered a new.

Never would she understand what Vecamion had that Legolas didn't, but maybe everything happened for a reason. Legolas' hurt would heal with time. He was strong.

*~*~*~*~*

Legolas sat on the bed not daring to move. He had just lost the one he loved. It had been his decision to let her go but had been something he had to do. He couldn't have stayed; he wouldn't have allowed it. If she loved another she should be with him. Vecamion was that 'other' and Legolas knew that their friendship would eventually die due to this day. He had lost a friend and a lover in one day and the pain in his heart was almost unbearable. When Nildoliel left half of him had left too. He would never feel that way about anyone ever again, but after he had seen Nildoliel with Vecamion, and seen how happy she was with him, he would never have been able to touch her again without feeling like he was keeping her locked in a cage. 

Locked in a cage, which she had finally been freed from. 

A cage that he would remain in.

The End

Please let me know what you thought of this. I don't usually write Legolas romance. My first fic was a Legomance and this one carried on from that but I have stopped now and all my other fics are better (I think). Please review. 

Thanks again.

LegyLuva


End file.
